Machine of Dreams
by CrimsonTwilight46
Summary: PB is away for a long time only to reveal a contraption that takes non-physical things and turns them into physical objects. What kind of effects will Fin have because of this? and will it even last?


Chapter 1:

Princess Bubblegum has been stuck in her room for weeks. The citizens of the kingdom started getting worried and started asking Peppermint Butler what she was doing. Peppermint Butler, not knowing what to respond with, simply told them not to worry that soon enough the princess will come out with a huge surprise!... At least that's what PB told him to say. In all honesty Peppermint Butler had no idea what was going on either and he refused to use his black magic. Days later the people just started getting to tired of asking and began living their normal lives. After a few more weeks, Out of nowhere PB made a huge announcement to everyone "Citizens of the Candy Kingdom! I apologize for rejecting all of you for weeks but, like you all know, I have a reason for all this which I will reveal to all of you at the castle gates in 3 hours. Please invite everyone you know, That is all." Everyone seemed confused about the event but still they did as they were told and invited everyone they know, and almost literally everyone showed up. In the audience was all of the Candy Kingdom citizens including princesses from different kingdoms and some of there subjects Fin and Jake were obviously there, as body guards for the kingdom. The Ice King was there a long with Abracadaniel and other more powerful wizards. Even Flame princess, a long with her dad, showed up making sure she kept her distance from Fin.

Chatter came from the audience as PB, with Fin's help, pushed a giant machine up to the stage that was set up for the occasion. After thanking Fin, and waiting for him to take his seat, she stood in front of the contraption. "I would like to thank everyone for coming here today. I apologize once again to everyone who tried to get in contact with me. The machine you see behind me is the reason for both the ignored messages and this event." PB looks exhausted and like she's using everything she has left in her to say these couple of sentences still, she was extremely excited to show the machine. "This project of mine is the most powerful of all the ones I've made" Marceline grunts and roles her eyes as if telling PB to move on. "This machine is able to take imaginative objects and give them a physical form out here in the real world." Half of the audience stares at her confused while the others stare at the machine in awe. "I would like one volunteer to prove this works. Fin would yo-" "Ooh, Ooh, I will. I'll do it princess" Yells the Ice King from in between the crowd.

He flies up to the machine and waits for PB's instructions. PB, too exhausted to care, accepts the Ice King as her guinea pig. Fin and Jake turn to each other showing extremely worried looks. Fin pulls PB aside. "Umm PB are you sure about this? I mean it is the Ice King and, you know he's kind of... evil!" "Thanks for worrying Fin but, I think it will be fine. If things get bad just make sure you and Jake are ready" she says reassuringly. Fin goes back to Jake pulling out his sword and Jake getting ready to attack. When the audience sees this they all back off at a safe distance from the machine. "Oh come on guys I'm not going to imagine anything bad I promise... maybe." Nobody bothers to trust him and just watch as PB starts the machine.

The machine starts making weird noises and starts flashing multiple lights and suddenly starts shaking. "Woe" the Ice King says, struggling to get off. A beam of light flashes from the machine and lights up a part of the stage. it then begins to make a hologram of what everyone assumes is a girl. Then suddenly it stops and the machine makes higher, more obnoxious sounds. "Hit the ground!" Screams Fin. Quickly Fin goes to cut loose the Ice King and gets PB While Jake makes a huge barrier around them and everyone in the crowd. The machine creates a huge explosion making everything rumble. After everything calms down Jake turns back to normal. Everyone stares at the huge pile of smoke, wondering if the machine worked. As the smoke clears up, the audience starts to make out a figure of what seems like a girl and a cat then they step out.

*cough cough* are heard as the girl and the cat move away from the smoke "What happened?" The girl asks as she stares at the pile of debris. "I don't know but Prince Bubblegum won't like this. Come on let's hurry up and tell him!" they run towards the castle only to run into PB "It's actually Princess Bubblegum in this world! Welcome to the Candy Kingdom!" She exclaims in joy. The girl and her cat look confused. From the audience the Ice King comes out landing beside PB The girl and the cat get in to battle stances. She pulls a magnificent crystal sword with a purple/pink color to it. Her cat then turns her hands into weapons, one being a mace and the other being a nun-chuck. Fin and Jake both look at each other completely surprised "Who are you? Are you working with the Ice Queen?" She says to Ice King "Woe Woe. Ice Queen? No no no you've got this all wrong I'me Ice King. I'm like your daddy" The Ice King says to her with watering eyes. The girl gets annoyed and kicks the Ice King and back flips back to her stance, completely knocking the Ice King back. "Here follow me to the castle and I'll explain everything to you both" PB walks away and they both follow. As they walk away The girl catches a glimpse of Fin. They both stare at each other for a while and blush. She runs to catch up giving Fin a little wave. Fin waves back. "So can you please tell me your names lady's?" asks PB "Oh I-i'm Fiona and this is Cake." She answers still blushing. "Fiona..." Fin repeats to himself as he sees her go inside the castle.


End file.
